custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Au'Rehn
Au'Rehn is a Yubokun, accidently teleported into the Matoran Universe by a teleportation experiment gone wrong. History Au'Rehn was born on Talodin, one of the few children born as part of their dying race. Like most Yubokun, Au'Rehn stayed with the tribe of its birth. Au'Rehn gained a reputation for being a mechanic and inventor, helping to improve the quality of living for the tribe. Eventually, Au'Rehn decided to try to create a teleportation device, and in it's first test, Au'Rehn was teleported away from Talodin. Arrival in the Matoran Universe Au'Rehn found itself stranded upon what seemed to be a large continent, filled with beings who spoke a completely different language than itself. So for several months, any attempt by Au'Rehn to communicate with the native species ended in failure, resulting in Au'Rehn wandering the continent, living in silence. Modern Day In current times, Au'Rehn travels about the MU, doing occasional mechanical work, and learning from Matoran egineers at it's discrestion. Tools Au'Rehn carries about a set of mechanic's tools in a handbag, which Au'Rehn constantly keeps by itself. Personality Au'Rehn is a mostly silent figure, due to it's lack of understanding of the Matoran languages. Au'Rehn, is in actuallity, a curious figure who's usually quite interested in knowing how things work. Despite being separated from it's homeworld, Au'Rehn is unusually cheerful for one unable to return from their home. Whenever questioned about it, Au'Rehn often refuses to answer, and the silence overtakes itself once again. Au'Rehn is known for being a bit of a joker once you get to know it, and a good mechanic and inventor. Legendary are it's scavenging abilities, being able to take several pieces of scrap protodermis, and being able to fasion a sturdy tool from the pieces. Description A seven-foot-tall being, Au'Rehn wears a suit of armor compleatly encasing itself. The Armor is virtually genderless, making any onlooker impossible to determine Au'Rehn's gender, often referring to itself in genderless terms. Relationships *The Toa of the Northern Continent: A honorary member of their numbers, although Au'Rehn rarely uses the benefits that honorary membership includes. *Order of Mata Nui : Au'Rehn is aware of their existance, although it knowns little of it's size, or true purpose. On several occasions, Order agents have required Au'Rehn's aid on repairing vehicles or ancient technologies, although Au'Rehn has refused to build any weapons for them. *Kiina : Au'Rehn has briefly lived with the formerly Glatorian, and it's known that the Yubokun imparted secrets of it's race to Kiina. Although, Kiina has never said what Au'Rehn told her exactly, outside that it was information about Au'Rehn's kind Appearances As of 20:40, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Au'Rehn has made no appearances in fiction. Trivia *Au'Rehn is the current unofficial self-MOC of AuRon the champion, having created Au'Rehn after several painstaking months of work with other MOCists. *The basis of the Yubokun came from discussions AuRon had with Echo 1, which was originally intended to be for a final season of TRIBES, which was put on indefinate hold. *Au'Rehn's genderless state is due to it's inability to remove its armor. As a Yubokun, Au'Rehn finds the Matoran Universe atmosphere unbreathable, similar to that of the planet of Talodin, and is unable to survive without its armor. *The name Au'Rehn came from comining the names of the two previous Self-MOCs that AuRon created, and is reminiscent of AuRon's own username.